Inner Demons
by Peace Luver N' Scar JadedQueen
Summary: Harry's Darkness coming out to Reveal itself after the War while Re-doing his Seventh Year... From the Request of my Sister. TMR/HP Poetry within Story..


_**Inner Demons By Scar JadedQueen**_

_**Summary: Harry's Darkness coming out to Reveal itself after the War while Re-doing his Seventh Year...**_

_**...Begin...**_

_Do I Look Like I Need Your Permisson?  
Do I Look Like I Need Your Approval?  
Do I Like Like Need You?_

_I Hope I Don't._

_I Don't WANT Your Permisson.  
I Don't WANT Your Approval.  
I Don't WANT you!_

_Do You Think I Love You?  
Do You Think I Care For You?  
Do You Actually Believe That I Want You?_

_I Hope Not._

_I Don't Love You.  
I Don't Care For You.  
I Don't Want You._

_My Life is Soap Opra,  
Not a Fairy Tail For You To Be In._

_My Life Is a Disaster Movie.  
Not a Happy Ending For You To Be The Star In._

_Your a Slut,  
A Whore.  
A Bitch._

_Someone I want D-E-A-D!_

_Life Isn't a Fairy Tale.  
Life Isn't A Happy Ending.  
Life Isn't A Happily Ever After Either._

_Don't Act Like I Am Your Shining Knight._

_I'm The Dark Prince,_

_The Sadistic  
Evil,  
Dark Prince..._

Harry Potter under his Cloak, reading a book on Necromancy from the Restricted Section, everyone else asleep in the Castle. He flipped the next page, reading book after book to learn about Inferi.

It's around Christmas, and he has been reading Restricted Books left and right, taking a LOT of them from the Library as the Gryffindor-Slytherin Heir, rights from Blood and Magic, since the Destroyed Horcrux in him will always have a scent left. That's where his want to Learn the Dark Arts came from.

Leaving his friends, Hermione and Ron don't talk to him anymore and he doesn't talk to them.  
He uses his power over the Masses and Minsitry as the Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, Deafeater of Lord Voldemort, the most powerful Dark Lord in the past Five Hundred Years. It is too easy for him.

_My Followers Will Gather Bowing,  
My Prisoners Will Grow In Their Chains,  
My Pawns Will Die As Their Uses Vanish._

_The Light Knight Turned Dark Prince,  
The Dark Prince Turned Dark King,  
Dark King Turned Dark Lord._

_Blood will Splatter on the Roads,  
Flames will Turn Victums to Ash._

_The Living Dead will Heed His Commands,  
The Dark Followers Will Follow His Commands._

The Dark Lord Diablos Arose.

His followers, The Shadow Knights, spread across Europe. The Death Count is made out of Auror's and Ministry Workers, those who go against him.

Lord Diablos with many Named. Diablos, Lucifer, The Devil, and many many more.

Talking to Shadows, Unbeatable in Duels, Dementors Bowing to Him, Vampires and Werewolves working together to work for him, Inferi walking into Muggle Towns and killing them off easily before vanishing into Ash, Living through the Killing Curse, not even fazed.

_Oh Dear Diablos,  
Shall you Show us Mercy?_

_Oh Dear Diablos,  
Shall you Please Let us Go?_

_Oh Dear Diablos,  
Bless us My Lord!_

_Diablos, Diablos, Diablos..._

_We Will Answer you Commands and Will,  
Become Our Lord,  
And We Will Follow You To Hell and Back._

_Diablos, Diablos, Diablos...  
Master of Death.  
Lord of Darkness._

_You Are Our Lord.  
We Ask For Nothing In Return,  
But The Power to Win._

_..._

_A Prophecy Shall Arise,  
And Destroy What He Worked So Hard Far,  
Fate Hates him Too True._

_Lord of Darkness,  
Shall You Answer the Call of Prophecy?_

_Will he Bow to Fate,  
Will he Bow to Death?_

_No, He Will Not.  
No, He Will Not._

The Dark Lord Diablos chuckled as he easily killed Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, moving to their child. He took out a normal, muggle Kitchen knife and moved over to the child.

He hacked off the baby's head, in a bloody mess. He sneered. Turning the body into pieces.

" I Will Repeat History..", he purrs, vanishing into the shadows as the House Exploded in Dark Purple Flames.

...

Diablos looked at the Seventeen year old Eric Weasley, the child that survived his Mother's womb, Hermione Granger's womb. A Repeat of Harry Potter, with only a Marking of Magic from the Killing Curse in his left eyes.

" Eric Weasley...a pathetic name indeed. ", Diablos spoke, at the Top Strength of his Power, Aurors and Light Witches and Wizards fighting against his Knights, Dark and Light Magic coming from his side, Light from the other.

" Who are you? ", Eric asked, " No history behind you, nothing, unlike even the Dark Lord V-Voldemort before you! He even has a before name! What about you? ", he asks, pulling out his wand.

Diablos laughed, when suddenly, the fighting around him stopped, as they all watched, as he spoke.

" Indeed. I wasn't always Lord Diablos...", Diablos spoke easily, twirling his wand in his fingers, the Elder Wand.

" I'm The Master of The Three Hallows, The Master of Death. I was the Boy-Who-Lived Before you..", he hissed, shocking the crowd, his Knights openly gaped at their Lord.

" I Used to be Harry James Potter! ", He snarled, shooting out a Green Killing Curse, Eric shot out his own killing curse.

The Battle Resumed, as Eric Fell dead, a True Matyr.

The Dark Side Won.

_Fools.  
Pawns.  
Tools.  
Toys._

_He Won,_

_He didn't Repeat History,  
He Didn't Want to be the Golden Boy,_

_He Defeated His Fate,  
He Defeated Fate._

_He Became Immortal,  
Always Will Be.._

Diablos sat on his Pure Obsedian Throne as another set of those who didn't submit to him, in chains, were thrown before him.

The Weasley Family.

Diablos smiled a cold smile.

" H-Harry...How could you? ", Ginny cried out. Diablos, or Harry Potter, sneered, standing up.

" Dumbledore tricked me into killing my Magic Match, my Soul Mate of sorts. ", He whispered coldly, pulling up his wand, " And I got him back, no thanks to you. ".

Flashes of the green, and they all lay dead on the floor.

" Scorpius, take them to the Hounds. ", he orders the youngest Malfoy who nods and waves his wand, the family floating up into the air, floating away.

A door opened, behind him, and two arms wrapped behind him.

Tom Marvolo Riddle smirked, " Done scaring? ", he purred, Diablos smirked, turning around, submitting to his love, who devoured his mouth easily, some of the Female Death Eaters flushing, Yaoi Fangirls in the making.

_Maybe Happy Ending are True..._

_**The End.**_


End file.
